Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word
by Keira Greenleaf
Summary: it's my first Charmed fic, it's actually my first fic ever. So be kind, Please read and review R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Keira Greenleaf  
  
Email: Blue_fan864@yahoo.co.uk  
  
D/C: I do not own any of the characters, the only ones I do own, are the made up ones.  
  
Additional info: Prue and Andy are alive, and are married. Piper is married to Leo, and they have to daughters, Melinda and Aimee. And Phoebe and Cole have a daughter called Paige.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prue woke up, the next morning, her back was aching a lot now, she couldn't wait, until the day when she would get to see, her baby's, she had found out that she, was having twins, when she went for her scan, when she was 6 months pregnant, she was now 8 months pregnant. she got out of bed and, went downstairs, and sat on the sofa, Piper entered the room, and smiled at her older sister.  
  
'' morning Prue '' smiled Piper, sitting down.  
  
'' morning Piper '' replied Prue looking at her sister.  
  
'' Prue are you ok '' asked Piper, looking at Prue. '' you look a bit tired ''  
  
'' that's because I am ''  
  
'' why don't you go back to bed '' Piper said, looking at Prue.  
  
'' I can't sleep properly '' said, Prue going into the kitchen, and getting a glass of orange juice, she walked back into the living room, and sat down.  
  
'' are you sure your ok sis '' asked Piper.  
  
'' I'm fine Piper don't fuss '' Piper nodded, and walked into the kitchen, to get some breakfast.  
  
'' morning Pheeb's '' replied Piper, as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, and yawning.  
  
'' morning Piper '' said Phoebe, plonking herself down on the chair.  
  
'' where's Prue '' asked Phoebe, as she picked up a peice of toast, of a plate, and began to take nibbles.  
  
'' she's in the living room '' Piper said, sitting down next to Phoebe. '' She's in a bit of a bad mood this morning ''  
  
'' isn't she always we only put up with her because she's Pregnant if she wasn't pregnant or, she had had them by now I would love to strangle her '' replied Phoebe.  
  
'' you don't really mean that do you '' asked Piper.  
  
'' nah I love her really she's just so annoying sometimes '' said Phoebe.  
  
'' hey I heard that. Just cause I'm pregnant does not mean I'm deaf '' she said, playfully hitting Phoebe on the arm, before sitting down next to Piper.  
  
'' hey that hurts '' cried Phoebe.  
  
'' ha you deserve that ''  
  
Piper started laughing, and Prue and Phoebe, looked at her, they were interrupted, by the excited shouts of Paige who came running into the kitchen, she ran to pheobe, and climbed up onto Phoebe's lap. The little 5 year old sat there, smiling.  
  
'' hello Pat '' replied Phoebe, calling Paige by her nickname, her full name was Paige Alyssa Turner, so Phoebe called her Pat sometimes.  
  
'' mummy don't call me that '' complained Paige, she made a face at Phoebe, for calling her pat.  
  
'' sorry Paige hunny ''  
  
'' morning aunty Prue morning auntie Piper '' replied Paige smiling.  
  
'' morning Paige '' said Piper. Looking at her niece.  
  
'' so when are you going back home '' asked Prue.  
  
'' today '' replied Phoebe, she and Paige had stayed over night, cause there had been a problem, with the heating, and Phoebe didn't want to sleep there. So Piper and Prue, had said she could stay.  
  
'' Paige have you got your stuff ready '' asked Phoebe, looking at her Daughter.  
  
'' yes momma '' replied Paige.  
  
'' alright then '' Phoebe smiled, and put Paige down, she got up and left the kitchen with Paige, they went upstairs, and Phoebe showered and changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darius sighed, and looked at his master, who was telling him what to do he hated being told what to do, but he knew that if he didn't do what Mandaris said, then his life would be forfit, and he didn't want that, he didn't want the at all.  
  
'' make sure you do it Wright this time. And if you don't you know what will happen '' said Mandaris, looking at Darius levelly, from behind the desk he sat at.  
  
'' yes master it will be done '' Mandaris smiled, and signalled for him to leave, as Darius walked out of the room, a young woman with dark black hair, walked over to him, she was tall and beautiful.  
  
'' so how'd it go '' she asked, as she fell into stride with him.  
  
'' it went fine Darla '' Darla nodded, and began to speak again.  
  
'' so what are we going to do then '' she said, looking at him.  
  
'' I have an idea ''  
  
'' what ''  
  
'' it's about the eldest sister '' he said.  
  
'' Prue the one that's pregnant.... Ah I get it '' she said smiling, he nodded and they left the building, that was hidden from view, they got in a silver sports car, that was parked outside. And drove of.  
  
When they got to their, destination Darla got out, and waited for Darius to get out, he got out and they went up to the door. Darius kicked it in, they burst in through the door, and started to attack, Phoebe was running down the stairs that minute, when the man and woman, started to attack them.  
  
'' Cole take Paige into the kitchen now '' shouted Phoebe to Cole, as Cole and Paige came running down the stairs.  
  
Cole picked Paige up, and ran into the kitchen sitting her, on the counter. She looked up at him and then began, to cry.  
  
'' daddy I'm scared '' she said, hugging him.  
  
'' I know you are princess but don't worry daddy's here '' he hugged his little girl, tightly not wanting to let go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper, threw her hands up in the, air freezing the demon, the man and the woman stood, there frozen. The man was just about to, throw an energy ball, when Piper had froze him, he was going to throw it at Prue. And Piper had just got in there, in time.  
  
'' Prue are you all right '' asked, a concerned Andy, going over to his wife, and hugging her.  
  
'' i'm fine Andy '' she said, as she pulled away from him, she smiled at him, and then kissed him.  
  
Piper lifted her hands, and then the 2 demons, exploded, but unknown to the sisters, and there husbands, the demons, did not die.  
  
'' who the hell were they '' asked Phoebe, going over to where Prue and Andy stood.  
  
'' i don't know sis '' replied Prue, they began to walk up stairs to the attick.  
  
when they got to the attick, Prue sat down on the sofa, her feet were killing her, Piper and Phoebe stood round the book, looking in it for anything about the 2 demons they just saw.  
  
Cole walked in, carrying Paige, who was still crying.  
  
'' Paige what's wrong hunney '' asked Phoebe, as she took Paige, and held her in her arms.  
  
'' she's frightened '' replied Cole, stroking his daughter's, short brown hair, that was just like her mothers.  
  
'' aww don't worry baby mommy's going to protect you '' replied Phoebe, giving Paige a kiss. and putting her down, she went and sat next to Prue.  
  
Prue stood up, and went over to the book, she stood next to Piper and looked, through it with her.  
  
'' i can't find anything on them at.......'' she stopped, mid sentence, when she saw Prue's face. '' Prue what's up ''  
  
'' i.....think my waters just broke '' she said, looking up at everyone.  
  
'' ok '' said, Andy as he walked over to his, wife, he smiled and then he helped her out of the house 


	2. Authors Note By Keira

Hi everyone, thank you to, everyone who reviewed my story, I appreciate it.  
  
Charmed Writer - thanks, and I'm glad you like it. I hope you keep reading, as I will be adding the next chapter soon very soon.  
  
So is anyone else reading it, or is it just Charmed Writer, but at least I have a review, I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse, in the mouth, (A/N: why the hell am I saying that ).  
  
I know it's a bit weird, but hey it's unique and it's not like, any others, I'm in a weird mood, at the moment.  
  
Oh well at least it's better then being in a, bad mood, it's all Chloe's fault, she was in a hipper mood today, and it's rubbed of on me.  
  
Gotta go, and start writing Chapter 2...  
  
Keira isn't, my real name, but it's my nickname.  
  
~*Keira*~ 


End file.
